


New Years Eve

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: Guardians of The Galaxy Holiday Extravaganza [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, gotg
Genre: Celebrations, Fluff, Gen, Holiday, Party, Team Bonding, Team as Family, peter makes a new year resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Relationships: Nebula/Mantis, Peter Quill/Gamora, Starmora - Relationship
Series: Guardians of The Galaxy Holiday Extravaganza [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415389
Kudos: 7





	New Years Eve

“You you’re tellin’ me,” Rocket bit off the top of a beer bottle off with pointed teeth, “this entire holiday is about drinking?

“Pretty much!” Peter toasted his own beer to the raccoonoid and took a sip. Gamora shook her head but laughed, using the ring on her index finger to pop off the cap of her beverage. She couldn’t fault the raccoonoid for being exciting. This holiday seemed fun, and everyone was in good spirits. Even Nebula had refrained from her usual jabs. 

“This is a good beverage!” Drax exclaimed, “I quite enjoy this holiday!” 

“Terran years are so short,” she thought aloud, sipping on her beverage. 

“Well compared to some,” Peter defended. “365 days,” the team blinked.  _ What type of days? Xandarian days? Kree Days? Istuvu days?  _ the man read the look on her face and sighed, “doesn’t matter.” He sat down beside her, slinging his arm around her shoulders companionably. She let it be, despite Nebula’s raised brow. 

“I am Groot!” 

“You got that right!” Rocket finished off his beer and reached for a second. 

“So, what are you resolutions?”

“Our what?” Mantis piped from behind Nebula. Peter shook his head; Gamora smiled sympathetically.  _ He tries so hard.  _ She had to give him credit for trying. 

“It’s like a goal you want to accomplish. Or a change you want to make To better yourself usually like eating healthier or….”

“Not eating so much kletarian candy?” Drax suggested. Peter waved a hand good naturedly.

“Tsch, I don’t know what you’ re talkin’ about, hic, I’m fucking perfect.” 

Rocket leaned back in his chair so far Groot caught him as he nearly toppled backward. They erupted into laughter, Gamora included. 

“Oh, oh!” Mantis jumped up and down, “I would like to be kinder! To everyone!”

“That’s impossible Mantis, you’re already the nicest out of all of us. By far.” 

“I will vow to stop leaving my knives lying around the communal areas,” Drax offered. 

Nebula mumbled something about being in a better mood, to which Gamora offered her a tentative smile. It was not returned, but she consoled herself that her sister just needed time. Just being here among them, with her...not threatening to kill her, was enough.

“My resolution is to find more tunes for this zune!” 

They collectively rolled their eyes at the human’s announcement but Gamora sipped her beverage. 

“What about you?” 

Peter’s warm hand rubbed against her arm as he spoke. Gamora shrugged, looking over all of them as they drank and laughed. 

“A new start?” 

He grinned, leaning over to whisper to her. 

“I think that’s the best resolution yet.”

Warm rose in her chest as she nodded, taking another sip of her drink. When Peter played his music while they awaited midnight she didn’t hesitate to dance. 

Awesome Holiday Mix: New Years Eve

Party Like It's 1999 - Prince

Auld Lang Syne 

Celebration - Kool & The Gang 


End file.
